sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloweentown (film series)
2: 3: 4: | runtime = 336 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Halloweentown is a series of fantasy Disney Channel Original Movies released by the Disney Channel between 1998 and 2006. It consists of four films: Halloweentown (1998), Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001), Halloweentown High (2004), and Return to Halloweentown (2006). Background Halloweentown proposes that fantasy beings such as witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, mummies, ghosts, trolls, ogres, zombies, Pumpkin Heads (a race of people with jack-o'-lanterns for heads), skeletons, goblins, humanoids with varying numbers of heads, humanoids with varying number of limbs, and humanoids with varying number of sensory organs are real, but have separated themselves from Earth's history to escape humans' fear and persecution. These characters created their own community, "Halloweentown", a thousand years ago in an alternate universe. Travel between Halloweentown and the ordinary, historical world (which Halloweentown residents call "The Mortal World") is only possible with magical aid, and only at regulated times (on Halloween), until the portal seals at midnight. In the second film, they permanently open the portal between the mortal world and Halloweentown, and events of the third film breach the gap even more. It is stated that many of the traditions of Halloween in the Mortal World are parallels based on regular traditions in Halloweentown. An example of this is how mortals wear costumes that mimic the creatures of Halloweentown, and are often depicted as being more frightening than they are naturally. In Halloweentown, the residents dress up every day, and most are much friendlier than humans generally depict them. Although magic is present in many of the details of daily life of Halloweentown, it appears that only a limited number of persons actually practice or control magic. These people are mainly human, and are called witches (female) and warlocks (male). These beings appear human, but possess some sort of biological extra-sensory ability which allows them to harness magic unlike their "mortal" counterparts. Magic is also hereditary in their families. The Halloweentown movies concern episodes in the lives of the Cromwell-Piper family. The family matriarch, Agatha Cromwell, has been a pillar of Halloweentown society for centuries. Her daughter, Gwen Piper, married a mortal and chose to leave Halloweentown for a life in the Mortal World. At the time of the movies, she is apparently widowed. She has decided to raise her three children (Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie) apart from magic, and thus rejects contact with Halloweentown and the influence of her mother. Films ''Halloweentown'' (1998) In the first film, Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), her brother Dylan (Joey Zimmerman), and her sister Sophie (Emily Roeske) discover they come from a family of witches. ''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001) Two years after the first film, an angry warlock named Kal (Daniel Kountz) has stolen a magic spell book and plans to turn everyone into the costume they're wearing at midnight on Halloween. ''Halloweentown High'' (2004) Two years after the second film, Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) organizes a student exchange program between her mortal school and Halloweentown High. The first students to participate in this program are a witch named Cassie (Eliana Reyes), a warlock named Ethan Dalloway (Lucas Grabeel), a troll named Natalie (Olesya Rulin), and an ogre named Chester (Clayton Taylor). ''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) In the fourth film, Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) arrives at the Halloweentown University, known to everyone as Witch U. The teachers have been waiting for her arrival to fulfill the prophecy. Cast and characters Crew and other Ratings References External links * * * * * * * * Category:Halloweentown Category:Comedy films by series Category:Films about witchcraft Category:Children's film series Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Films about Halloween Category:Monster movies Category:American monster movies